Hojas
by Jeid
Summary: Pero por sobre todas las cosas, Remus sabe que Lily odia la herbología. ¿Qué hace entonces la pelirroja buscando hojas de Asfódelos en los invernaderos? Las personas son como las pociones, piensa, todos cambian en algún momento.


Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.

Acá va otro Lily y James para variar.

* * *

Remus piensa que conoce a Lily lo suficiente. Sabe que le gusta leer, que es una chica tranquila, que le gustan los días de lluvia y el olor de la tierra recién mojada, que su postre favorito es el crumble de manzanas, que odia el Salon de Té de Madame Tudipié, que nada disfruta de volar en escoba, que sus amigos le molestan deliberadamente, que a veces, sólo a veces, baja por las noches a las cocinas en busca de chocolate caliente cuando no puede dormir, sabe que siempre se sienta en la última mesa de la biblioteca al fondo, donde nadie pueda molestarla, sabe que cuando se ata el pelo bien alto es porque está concentrada, que si se ruboriza es porque algo le causa pudor, pero si se ruboriza y le brillan los ojos al mismo tiempo es porque está hecha una furia. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, Remus sabe que Lily odia la herbología. Por eso la mira, detenidamente analizando su rostro en busca de posibles respuestas, cuando la encuentra en los invernaderos. Lily tiene el pelo amarrado en lo alto de la coronilla y unos mechones rebeldes caen por los contornos de su rostro. Pero hay algo más... mientras busca y busca algo que no encuentra se muerde la piel interior de los labios, se arremanga la camisa hasta los codos y su cara brilla, toda su piel, con un leve sudor que la cubre. Y Remus piensa que desconoce esa combinación.

- Mmm, ¿Lily? -pregunta casi con temor, la pelirroja se vuelve con una sonrisa que a Remus le causa un leve retorcijón de tripas.

- ¡Remus! hola -contesta con un entusiasmo incomparable, y sigue buscando.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿necesitas ayuda?

- No, no gracias, sólo estoy buscando algo...

- Puedo ayudarte, no tengo nada mejor que hacer -contesta, y la pelirroja se queda unos segundos mirándolo antes de hablar

- Estoy buscando unas hojas de Asfódelos. -dice con naturalidad

- ¿Asfódelos? ¿Qué piensas hacer con Asfódelos Lily?

- Veras... tiene unas hojas largas y finas... -dice como si no lo hubiera escuchado -bien verdes, pero no parece... -y Remus la sigue en silencio. Encuentra su túnica sobre la mesa de marmol y ve un pergamino doblado en dos sobre ella. Toma la nota con disimulo y sus ojos se abren mientras lee los garabatos escritos con tinta negra-

- Lilianne Evans qué demonios...

- ¡No! -le quita la hoja de las manos -no es lo que piensas Remus...

- Claro que sí! ¿a quién pensabas envenenar con un filtro de muertos en vida? te juro Lily que nunca me imaginé que tú..

- No, mira, mira Remus -dice mientras apunta con el índice en la hoja - no voy a usar raíces sino hojas. Estuve leyendo y...

- ¿Tú estuviste leyendo herbología? -pero se calla con una rápida mirada de la pelirroja.

- Si, Remus, yo leyendo herbología por lo extraño que parezca. En fin... estuve leyendo y si usas hojas en lugar de racíces de Asfódelos y evitas poner colmillos de serpientes aplastados, pasa de ser un veneno letal a una filtro somnífero que hace efecot unas horas y nada más.. sólo te asegura una noche de sueño profundo y reconfortante -agrega con una sonrisa de lado y la ceja izquiera levemente arqueada.

- ¿Tienes insomnio? -pregunta, y ella se ruboriza un poco antes de contestar

- No, pero tu amiguito sí.

- ¿James?

- Si J..Potter, vamos Remus qué tantas preguntas puedes hacer...no he hecho nada malo, sólo le estoy haciendo un favor. ¿Vas a decirme que no viste sus ojos por la mañana? Se nota que no duerme lo suficiente -contesta rápido y moviendo las manos, bajando un poco más la voz a medida que termina la frase.

- Y tú quieres ayudar a James porque... Vamos Lily, cuéntame porque hay algo qué me estoy perdiendo

- ¡Oh! no, yo no quiero ayuar a tu amigo - dice, y sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa fuerte - o si, pero la cuestión es que me vuelve loca. Mis noches serán muchísimo más tranquilas cuando no lo tenga merodeando por todo el castillo a altas horas de la noche.

- Ya veo -contesta Remus, y sonríe de costado, deje apenas entrever su colmillo izquierdo entre los labios - Manos a la obra entonces, hay unas hojas que encontrar -y no puede evitar soltar una risita entre dientes, y la pelirroja lo fulmina con la mirada antes de seguir buscándo la dichosa planta entre los miles de especímenes que hay en los invernaderos.

Y Remus sonríe, porque definitivamente el comportamiento de Lily lo tomó por sorpresa, porque era algo que no conocía de ella, una combinación de inteligencia, nerviosismo, convicción, tranquilidad y temblor que la delataban. Eso era algo que Remus si sabía, podía reconocer cuando Lily se ponía nerviosa. Y también sabía que Lily Evans se ponía nerviosa ante algo que desconocía, cuando no podía ver con claridad lo que la esperaba al cruzar determinada puerta, cuando no podía anticipar sus sentimientos, cuando no estaba en uno de sus lugares seguros, cuando algo la atraía pero corrompía la ley, cuando algo se le iba de las manos, cuando algo estaba más allá de su frágil poder de desición, cuando no podía ejercer control sobre sus sentimientos.

Y Remus se dio cuenta, esa tarde que la encontró en los invernaderos, que un sentimiento de odio estaba trasmutando. Y que lentamente se iba pareciendo más al amor.

* * *

**Jeid.**


End file.
